Monster
by YamiBaki
Summary: Shizuo x Male!Reader: Not liking my silence he growled and turned around to punch a wall, causing me to jump at the fact that he had just punched a hole through a concrete wall and that it could have been me. Turning to face me he growled once more, before doing the unexpected, leaning down to capture my lips in a heated kiss.


The Purple Cloud.

The infamous nightclub located near the red light district in Ikebukuro, known to everyone in the underground as a mysterious place to find all kinds of fun. A location that had been dedicated to the lovely and dangerous creatures of the night, all looking for different kinds of pleasurable poisons that will have them all coming back for more.

Wealthy men and women would arrive in masks of all kinds of designs, in order to spend the night with the beautiful and beastly creatures that called that place a home.

My first time there was an adventurous one, since it did not go the way I had planned it to when I had entered. I was in search of fun, joy and pleasure, wanting nothing more than to be rid of my shy and good boy personality, taking the recommendation of a close friend to head on over. I wanted to be different from the way I was, to be someone else, someone strong and likeable. I had gotten my wish that night, and I was never the same again. I played the good little boy that everyone knew during the day, and at night I became that naughty little incubus that those club-goers know and love.

What I didn't expect though, was that I would eventually be caught in the strong hands of the strongest man in all of Ikebukuro.

It had all started one normal night, as I hung out by the bar with my night friends. We were known as the Incubus and Succubi of the Purple Cloud, with me being the only male among the group. Adorable and beautiful as they would call me, they grouped me in with the others who were just like myself. We were two faced in many ways, acting one way during the day, and being a completely different person during the late hours of the night until the sun rose up. That particular night, however, I met _him_. "So, who will be my next target tonight." One of the females mumbled to herself, as all of use laughed at her little joke. It was funny to all of us, because we had thought the very same thing. That was one of the many reasons as to why we grouped together, we were all alike and knew what the other was thinking. "Sugar, why don't you go for the wealthy new ones tonight?" One of the other girls asked, as she leaned in with a bright smile. "The men have been staring at you since they came in." Sugar was one of the many names given to the group. We consisted of five, four girls and one boy. Each one had a different nickname, Sugar, Cherry, Candy, Kitten and Desire. You can probably guess which one is mine. "I've seen them all, and I'm so sick of little boys, they're all the same." Sugar complained, before turning to me with a bright smile. "But of course, not you Desire, you're fun to play with since you're pretty unpredictable." Through my mask, I sent her an amused look and hummed, all the while swirling the drink in my hand. "I appreciate the compliment, I just love to play a different game every now and then." I responded, to which all the others laughed along with me. Twisting her raven black hair with her fingers, Sugar hummed to herself before placing her drink down and standing from her stool at the bar. "I've already found my target, Candy, Kitten, are you two coming with me?" Without another word she left, knowing that the two girls will go with her, and as always, she was right.

Cherry and I sat at the bar in silence, not that I minded, since the two of us got along great. She was my first, and I was hers. It had been awkward, but with the Cloud Candy that the club offered, it was easy to fall into deep desire and excitement, causing the two of us to feel nothing but pleasure the whole night. Regret was soon followed, but we eventually returned night after night to continue our little game without a single ounce of regret to follow. Many would think that I was into males, but none of them had gotten my attention enough to try it out, no doubt that many have tried, but all of them failed when they found that they couldn't get mines up. Turning to glance at the dance floor, where the DJ had just started playing a new song, a certain someone had caught my eye. Tall with blond hair, wearing a tight black shirt with a well-fitted sweater, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and zipper down. He had long legs in well-fitted black jeans with dress shoes, a black and silver mask covering his eyes, making it difficult to guess who he was. But something within me told me that I knew who he was. "(Y/n)," Cherry began, causing me to snap from my small daze and turn to her. "Would you like to dance with me? I've only ever been comfortable dancing with you or the others." I wanted to say no, since I was there that night to find a quick lay, school had been stressing that day and I wanted to get a load off, but I knew just how much she loved to dance and I couldn't let her start a fight with anyone unwanted touching her. With a small smile, I nodded and quickly drowned my whisky, placing the cup down for the bartender to take before standing.

Taking her hand, the two of us made our way towards the dance floor, as a Lady Gaga song began to play. As we got down on the floor, grabbing a hold of one another and enjoying ourselves, my eyes once again made contact with the tall blond that seemed to be new to the club. He was staring right at me, standing in the middle of the dance floor with his hands deep within his pocket, all the while tilting his head to the side as though he were thinking of something. Pursing my lips, I leaned down and pressed my body closer to Cherry, ignoring her moan as I whispered in her ear. "Hey, you see that man in the black and silver mask, just standing there?" I asked, as we turned on the spot with my back facing him, all the while she glanced over my shoulder to see who I was talking about since I rarely ever talk about men. "Have you seen him around here before?" She hummed lowly, before lightly shrugging her shoulders and leaning her forehead against my own. "We might have fucked once, I don't really remember." Deciding that that was the only answer I would receive from her, I shrugged my shoulders and continued to dance, but I knew that something within me was screaming for me to avoid him. I've seen him before, and there was not a single doubt in my mind that he was dangerous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dancing with Cherry, I watched as she ran off with a guy she found interesting, knowing that she wanted him tonight just like I was eyeing down a beautiful blond woman on the dance floor. She was moving around and swaying her hips, which made all of us who fancied her smile, knowing that she had taken a certain drug that made her desire anyone who could show her a good time. Wanting to waste no time in getting to her, I quickly and skillfully swerved around the crowed of dancing people, wanting to get to her before anyone else. The night would soon be over, and I want a quick lay before I return home.

As I was close to grabbing her however, a hand reached out and pulled me back, causing my back to collide with someone's strong and hard chest. "I don't know what it is about you," a deep and sexy voice mumbled in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my back. "But ever since I saw you at the bar, I can't help but think about how good you probably taste right about now." I felt something strange, something that I got whenever I took the Cloud Candy right before I enter a beauty I target. It wasn't something new, but I was a first when it involved another man. Growling under my breath, he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close closer. My eye twitched in irritation, and without warning I pulled his arms off and pushed him away, sending him the dirtiest look I could muster even though I knew he couldn't see through my Black and (f/c) mask. "Don't touch me." I could have sworn I saw his mouth twitch, as though he were about to growl and bite me, but I ignored it and began to move into the crowd. He had tried to follow me, but he wasn't so successful since he was new there, unlike myself who was an old member. I had been coming to this club since I was a first year in high school, pun intended. The blond I wanted was dancing with another man, much to my disappointment, and all others weren't as interesting as I had wanted them to be, then again I did place a goal for myself earlier that year. I wanted to try sleeping with a man for once, since a couple of friends of mine had told me how it feels.

According to all of them, the feeling of being entered, although strange and slightly hurtful at first if done wrong, was so great especially if you do it in a way that suited you. I was the kind of guy that liked it slow and dragged out as possible, as well as gentle enough to be able to feel everything and enjoy the whole night while going on the first round for hours. I was strange like that, but it was great if you found a partner that was willing to go the same speed as you and enjoy it as much as you did.

Glancing around the room with my hands in my jeans, I tried to find my target. There he was, tall with muscles and very handsome, just standing at the far off corner. In his hands I noticed a familiar magenta pill as he took it, swallowing it and laughing along with his friends as he waited for it to kick in. With a smirk in place, I swiftly made my way towards him, pleased to see how fast he seemed to be reacting to the Cloud Candy he had just taken. "Hey," I purred, licking my lips when he turned to me with a look of pure lust. "You new right? Nice to meet you, my name..." I trailed off, walking up closer to him as I allowed my hand to travel up his chest and gently rub his collar bone with my fingers. "... Is Desire." I loved the way he seemed to respond, shivering at the touch of my hand and placing his hands on my waist, bringing me in while immediately leaning down to plant his chapped lips on my own. I simply chuckled and kissed back, moaning softly when his large hand began to travel down to my backside. I was just about to open my mouth and turn that sexy kiss into a steamy one, until I was pulled away as a husky and deep voice spoke.

" **This one's mine.** "

Just as those words had been spoke, I was dragged away into the crowed, disappointed and unsatisfied as the man I was making out with just moments before stood there, completely dumbfounded. Shaking my head I glanced up at the man that seemed to be dragging me away, angry to find that it was the blond that seemed to have a thing for me. Growling, I struggled against his hold, wanting to escape only to find that he was insanely strong. It was at that moment that it all made sense, I knew who this man was and why he was there, and that in itself only scared me.

This was Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Let me go you ass-hole!" I growled, wanting to get away from him for two main reasons. One, he would rip me to shreds no matter what I did to escape, and two...

He knew who I was during the day.

If he was here, than that only meant he was there for me and wanted to expose me, to show the world just who I was and what I did at night when no one I knew was around. "What do you want with me?" I finally asked, still angry with him once we stopped. He had taken me outside of the club, where the stars were up high in the sky, yet unseen by all the bright lights in the red light district. A cold wind blew by us both as I sent him a glare, wanting nothing more than to return inside and just fuck someone already, especially since I had yet to be fucked or fuck a guy. Turning around he smirked, causing a tingle to rush down my spin as he failed to let go of my hand. Leaning down he gave a soft laugh until I realized the distinct smell of his breath, he was high on Cloud Candy. "As I've said before, you look good enough to eat..." I tried to back away as he came closer, only to bump my back against the wall of the Purple Cloud. He let out another breathy chuckle, before sticking out his tongue and licking up my neck. I shivered at the wet feel of it, as he went from licking to gently sucking and biting my neck, soon finding my sweet spot and abusing it as I let out a moan. My legs began to gave out, as a certain part of my started to grow, wanting to be touched and teased. He lifted his leg and pressed his knees in between my legs, enjoying the sweet sounds that escaped my lips all the while his hands roamed my body. They went up my shirt and began to feel around, as I started to pant heavily, never before feeling the way I did at that moment with anybody. He leaned away and smiled down at me, before picking me up and turning around to start walking. I simply groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, bouncing every now and then to feel the friction as our groins brushed against one another. The groan that escaped him was sweet music to my ear, as I tried to get him to release more.

He had been taking me to his place, entering a train station and pleased to see that the cart we entered was completely empty. He wasted no time in groping me, licking down my stomach and causing me to scream as loud as I could, my voice echoing around us as I tried not to beg for more. I've never been so attracted to a man before, only wanting to suck them off on occasion and having them do the same in return. This time, I wanted more, I wanted him to take me or at least do something to stop the pain I felt in my pants. A hot make out in the train was a new experience, his tongue lapping mine, sucking and biting as he deepened the kiss making me want more and more of him. He was equally greedy, tasting as much as he could while moaning and panting. When we arrive at his stop, he wasted no time in getting off with me wrapped around his arms, legs tightly holding onto his waist all the while I bit and licked his ear with affection, purring sweet nothings every now and then to hear him whine loudly with want. He ran as fast as he could past the empty alleyways of Ikebukuro until we made it to a love hotel. And it was a pricey one, with no staff or anything, just a machine where you paid with a credit card and got your room keys. He did it in record time before dragging me into a room and throwing me onto the bed once he had kicked the door open. In no time he ripped my clothes off, literally ripped, and threw them onto the ground without a second glance. He took off his own clothes but the two of us had kept our masks on. Not knowing who we were fucking or what the other looked like only added to the excitement, as his mouth connected with my own. Tongues playing with one another we had a small tug of war as I reached down and grabbed his hardened member with my free hand, the other was entangled in his blond locks as I kept him in for the kiss. He had gotten some lube from the drawer and began to prepare me, all while keeping our mouths connected as I stroked him fiercely.

That night was my first with a man and needless to say I loved it more than anything. He was such a monster, but I loved it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had been told that in the morning after that it would be hard to walk, but he didn't expect it to be so difficult it was to the point of wanting to kill yourself with how painful it was.

Turning my head I saw him laying there, sheets covering his groin as he slept peacefully. The mask had slipped off and I knew for sure that he was who I had suspected he was all along, there was no mistaking it. Checking the time I had never been more grateful that it was a weekend, as I looked around for anything to wear seeing as this man had literally ripped my clothes to sheds the night prior. Heaving a sigh I picked up his over sized jacked and zipped it up, before getting what remained of my jeans. Luckily for me he had only ripped them slightly and they just looked like the kind that you would buy at the store since ripped jeans was in style again.

As I tried to stand I immediately regret it, as the pain shot through my spin causing me to crumple onto the floor and take in the pain, tears prickling my eyes all the while I scold myself for what had happened. I liked going gentle, but last night I had begged to go rougher, faster and harder, turning what I would normally have as one long round into four fast ones.

Growling lowly under my breath I placed on my jeans, found my socks and shoes and bolted out of there with my mask still on my face. I hadn't showed and already knew that people would recognize the smell but at that moment I didn't care, I just wanted to leave before the blond beast woke up and do who knows what when he remember the whole ordeal of last night's activities. I had made it home safety that day, and luckily for me yet again my parents weren't home from their business trip. So I just showered as best I could before relaxing all day on the couch.

Weeks had passed since then and I haven't been to the Purple Cloud in a while now, I would have gone back but seeing as how it was close to graduation and I was too busy trying to find my own place to live at before heading off to collage made it difficult for me to find the time to return. When I walk down the streets and witness Shizuo Heiwajima fighting with the infamous info broker, I would steer clear of him. He could have taken my mask when I was asleep and taken a good look at my face, or he could have been so out of it that he had no idea what I looked like and had forgotten about him already. I didn't care and didn't want to risk it so I avoided him any chance I could. After a few months, I had found a place to live which was, surprisingly, close to the red light district and just a few blocks away from the Purple Cloud. Seeing that I had yet to receive word from the collages I had applied to and I didn't have work the next day, I decided to pay them a visit. Dressing in the most provocative attire that I owned, a pair of tight pants and tight black top with a sexy black jacket, I put my mask on, fixed my hair and headed towards the club.

Everyone received me well as soon as they saw me, wondering how I was and who I've been with, as some of the girls told me the many things that have been happening since I was away. "This blond guy has been here every day since you were here looking for you." Sugar explained, as the other girls all nodded in agreement. "He's been going around asking us ' _where's Desire?_ ' and ' _When will he be here?_ ' It was totally crazy." Candy, another friend of his flipped her red hair back and pointed her thumb towards Cherry, who was sipping away at her fruity drink with a blank and slightly annoyed expression. "He even goes up to Cherry to ask if she's seen you, often times getting angry and accusing her of being your girlfriend or something. Seriously that guy really needed to control his temper."

All of this shocked me, especially since I had actually expected him to forget about me when he woke up that one morning all those months ago. I shrugged it off and apologized to Cherry, who said she would forgive me when I gave her a quickie after a dance. I had agreed and took her to the dance floor, where the two of us danced for hours until she had found a man that had gotten her attention. She had asked me for some Cloud Candy which I, unfortunately, did not have on my person and watched as they walked off to a corner of the room. I made out and danced with multiple girls, before bumping into a handsome elder man and making out with him. It had started to get hot and heavy as my hands reached down towards his pants, until a familiar growl was heard and I was immediately pulled off of him. Before I could properly think and try to asses the situation, I had been thrown over someone's shoulder and taken outside, allowing the night wind to blow through my hair as someone began to walk down the streets while grumbling under his breath. I should probably rephrase that, he was stomping, rather angrily, at the ground while making his way towards the train station. "Uh..." I began, confused out of my mind since that guy I had been making out with was completely high off of Cloud Candy and I was still sober, unfortunately. Just as I had spoken, he growled and placed me down onto the ground, before sending me a scowl. "Where have you been?! Have you been fucking someone else?! You just up and left me at the hotel without a single note!"

I was taken aback by this, especially since he was acting as though he were my lover or something, and I wasn't used to having a lover because, you know me, I was that shy kid no one liked to talk or hang out with. Not liking my silence he growled and turned around to punch a wall, causing me to jump at the fact that he had just _punched a hole_ through a _concrete wall_ and that it could have been me. Turning to face me he growled once more, before doing the unexpected, leaning down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. It was still fairly early so someone would have caught us, and although the idea excited me and I didn't want the kiss to end, it had to stop. Taking a quick step back I pushed him away, panting as drool began to dribble down my chin. He, too, was panting, but he held an angry expression as though wanting to know why I had suddenly stop. Seeing him brought back flashes of that faithful night many months back, and just remembering it brought an exciting chill down my spin. I shivered before letting out a groan, walking towards him and wrapping my arm around his neck. He stiffened in confusion, unsure of what I was doing, but he soon got the hint when I started to sway back and forth all the while quietly moaning. "My house is closer, let's go there this time."

Without another word he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, before listening to my breathy directions and taking me home. I panted with want, bouncing every now and then while licking and biting his neck. He growled and started to run to my place faster, making sure to grab my keys and unlock the door rather than breaking it down. As he finally opened it, he dropped the keys to the floor and kicked the door closed with his foot. We didn't even make it to my room before he stripped us both down and continued it on the floor near my door, I was sure that my neighbours could hear me but I didn't care.

After that he came to my place often to hang out and spend time with me, always getting angry when he would see me making out or taking someone back to my place. He would throw a tantrum and start swinging vending machines and signs around, growling and threatening any guy or girl I was with, telling them how he's kill them if they ever got near me again. This had gone on for weeks until he finally stated that we were a couple now, and that I wasn't allowed to kiss or sleep with anyone else, he had even told me to stop going to the Purple Cloud, since guys and girls alike always hit on me there and I go into my old habits of wanting to sleep around. After a week of dating with our masks on, he had removed his first and told me to call him by his first name. When I had taken off mine, he had been shocked to see that I was the kid he had been seeing all around Ikebukuro. He had confessed that he had felt attracted to me when we had both met at a coffee shop and I had calmed him down and helped him make an order, a situation I had completely forgotten about, and had told me that he went up to the first guy he had seen that matched my description. He had no idea he had been dating the one person he had been attracted to the whole time.

I'm still with Shizuo, and we still go at it like bunnies, this time without the Cloud Candy, and everything has been fine between us. He is a monster in the sheets still, and despite the way I used to like it, I love how dominant, demanding and rough he can be when we go at it for more than a few rounds. Basically, this was all thanks to the Purple Cloud since I now have a sexy boyfriend, and I'm no longer that shy little boy I used to be.

All because I met a Monster at the Purple Cloud.


End file.
